


Angry

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel is very angry with Dean.





	Angry

Castiel slammed the bunker door, already down the stairs by the time Dean had re-opened it to follow. “Cas, wait!” he yelled, eyes glimpsing the back of the angel’s trenchcoat disappearing through the doorway of the hall.

Dean sighed, knowing that Castiel was pissed at him, and trudged down the stairs, Sam following behind.

“He’ll calm down, Dean,” Sam reassured his brother, hoping that his words were truth and not just wishful thinking.

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean responded, dumping his bag on the table.  “Last time I was willing to be the sacrifice…let’s just say that he told me if I ever did anything that stupid again, he’d be gone.”

Sam’s face was worried as he watched his brother drag a hand through his hair, mussing it up.  

“I’m shocked he even came back with us, I figured he’d just disappear,” Dean finished, sighing as he rested his hands on the table, leaning over so that his head was tucked slightly between his arms.

Sam clapped him on the back. “Just go talk to him, Dean.  He came back with us, that’s a start.”  Sam didn’t bother saying anything about the fact that Castiel probably wouldn’t have been able to fly away to leave them – the angel hadn’t been using much of his powers lately and Sam wasn’t even sure if he  _could_  fly anymore.  “I’m gonna go out, give you two some space.”

Dean merely grunted in response, gathering his thoughts as he listened to Sam walk back up the stairs and close the bunker door behind him.  When the bunker was silent, Dean sighed.

Standing upright, he walked to his room, hoping that’s where he would find Castiel.  Correct in his assumption, Dean stopped in his doorway, watching Cas pace back and forth in the room.  Dean could literally  _feel_  the energy of the angel radiating around him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Dean watched Cas for a moment before entering the room, careful to time his walk so that he didn’t interrupt Cas’s pacing, merely playing a short game of frogger to make his way to the bed.  He sat, removing his boots and socks, neatly tucking them against the wall.  He unbuttoned his plaid shirt, tossing it toward his dirty clothes corner.

Dean allowed Castiel to continue pacing as he visually checked his own body for injuries – there was a scrape on his right arm and he could feel a bruise forming on his ribs. His knee was popping strangely, but he could do some stretches to fix that.

Once Dean was relatively satisfied with his health, his eyes began to watch his angel pace.  He had never seen Castiel so angry before, and he knew that all of that anger was focused at him.  If he and Cas hadn’t been –  _together?_  – he might even be afraid of Castiel hurting him, but he knew in the end that the angel would never physically injure him.

Emotionally injure was a whole other subject.  

“I’m glad you came back with us,” Dean started, hoping that he could have the first word of what would ultimately become a huge argument, he was sure.  “After last time…” Dean sighed.  “I’m just really glad you’re here, with me, still.”

Castiel stopped his pacing, squaring his shoulders to face Dean.  His stance made Dean automatically rise to face Cas as well, Dean subconsciously bracing himself for the fight ahead.  Cas’s face was twisted into an angry, gut-wrenchingly sad look, and the fact that it was pointed at him made Dean’s heart clench.

“Cas –“ Dean started again, right foot moving to step toward the angel.

The energy in the room shifted and caused Dean to recoil a bit.  Damn, this was more intense than he expected.

“Dean.”

Castiel’s voice was powerful, but not loud.  Dean felt as though the sound vibrated through his very being, deep within.

“I am unable to put into words how I am feeling right now,” Castiel continued, his voice seeming to vibrate the walls and floor.  The lamp on Dean’s bedside table flickered when Cas spoke, and Dean was reminded of when Castiel had first tried to speak to him, all those years ago.  “These –  _human_ emotions – that I continue to have are overwhelming.”

Dean nodded, eyes watching Cas carefully.

“I am so –“ Cas looked upward, as if to find the word floating in the air above him.  “-  _Irate_  with you.”

Cas took a step toward Dean, and it took all of Dean’s strength not to step away in fear as the angel approached.

“You, you and your horrible tendency to – to throw yourself into danger…sacrificing yourself for others…” Castiel stopped immediately in front of Dean, and the angel’s energy was tangible.  “I cannot do it anymore, Dean.  This is the end.”

Dean felt as though his entire world was falling around him.  Didn’t Cas  _understand_?  Doesn’t he know that Dean would do anything to save humanity – wasn’t that his job as the Righteous Man?”

“Cas –“ Dean started to argue, but Cas’s hand over his mouth stopped the words.

“There is nothing you can say, Dean.  I told you before, I cannot bear to watch you give your life away any more.”

Cas’s hand fell from Dean’s mouth, but no words could form.  Dean felt a few tears slip from his eyes, unable to comprehend his life without Cas.  He had to do something, anything, to make his angel stay.

“Cas, please.  Be mad at me, yell at me, hit me, anything…” Dean swallowed.  “But please don’t leave me.  I can’t –“ A sob interrupted Dean’s pleading, and is head dropped, ashamed at how vulnerable he was right now.  He wouldn’t have allowed anyone else see him like this, crying like a little girl, but that’s how much he needed Cas to stay.

The breath left Dean’s body as Cas grabbed him and threw him against the wall, his head making a dull thud sound through the room.  Cas’s forearm was pressed against Dean’s throat, pushing just enough that Dean had to struggle to breathe.

“You want me to punish you? You want me to hurt you so that I feel like you have learned?” Cas hissed through his teeth, his eyes glowing with power.  Dean’s breath hitched, the tears stopped.  He nodded, he would do anything for Cas to stay.

Castiel tucked a foot between Dean’s, slotting his thigh between Dean’s leg and pressing.  Dean couldn’t help the arousal that the helpless feeling sent to his groin, and he hoped Castiel wouldn’t be angry that he was being turned on by the manhandling.

“You think that you can make me stay by allowing me to hurt you, Dean?” Castiel pressed harder against Dean’s neck, and it took everything within the hunter to not fight back, as his instincts were telling him to do.  He tried to communicate with Cas through his eyes, rather than responding with words.

Cas’s face was only an inch away from Dean’s and his anger radiated through their bodies, all of the hair on Dean’s arms standing up in response.  “This is the whole point,” Cas said as he let up the pressure, allowing Dean to pant for breath.  “I can’t let you die, Dean.  You dying is what would kill me, and your willingness to die is what makes me angry.”

Dean collected himself and took a leap.  “Then punish me, Cas.  Make me regret ever wanting – offering to sacrifice myself.”

Dean watched as the anger bristled around Castiel’s body, his eyes flashing blue again.  He watched as Cas thought over what Dean just said – telling Cas to hurt him, to punish him.  He watched as Castiel took a step back from Dean, removing his arm from Dean’s neck and letting him go.

Dean suddenly regretted the offer, thinking that Castiel was just going to walk away, away from Dean, away from his life, forever.

Castiel raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, and in an instant Dean was naked and on all fours on his bed, ass in the air.  He gasped at the angel juju combined with the sudden rush of arousal.  

Cas wasn’t leaving. Cas was actually going to punish him.

“You will learn, Dean,” Cas said lowly, trailing his fingers lightly down Dean’s spine.  Dean fought back the moan that rose to his lips, not wanting to let Cas know that he was going to love every second of his punishment. “You will not offer up yourself, your  _body_ , as a sacrifice – ever again.”

With that, Castiel placed a hard smack on Dean’s ass, the sound echoing in the room and the sting tingling through his every nerve.  

“Your body, it’s not yours to give away.”  Castiel let Dean breathe then brought his hand down again, hitting a slightly different spot.  Dean’s head hung lowly between his arms, his eyes shutting tight for a moment.  

“Your body, it’s  _mine_.”

The spanking continued for at least twenty hits, until Dean’s eyes were watering from the pain. He wouldn’t admit to himself that for every hit his erection grew fuller, or that dribbles of precome were now dripping on his sheets below him.  He only wanted to think that Castiel was hopefully forgiving him through this process, letting out his anger via punishment.

Eventually Castiel’s hand stopped hitting Dean and started rubbing, surely going over the reddened areas of Dean’s ass and upper thighs.  

Dean couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth, but he bit his lip as soon as it came out.  Castiel’s hand stopped moving in response to the sound, and he leaned his body over Dean’s.

“I don’t think you’re taking your  _punishment_  seriously, Dean,” he breathed, making Dean shiver.  Sure, he was taking it seriously, but he was also getting seriously aroused.  “We’re going to have to try a different punishment, I suppose.”

Dean didn’t move to look, but he felt Castiel shift behind him on the bed.  He wondered what was coming next, but didn’t have to imagine for long before Castiel’s cockhead nudged at Dean’s entrance.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed, knowing that he was going to like this punishment even more.  

Without any preparation, Castiel pushed in, stretching Dean’s hole painfully.  Tears leaked out of the corners of Dean’s eyes, but he didn’t let Cas know it.  This was a punishment, after all.

“You will learn, Dean,” Castiel said as soon as he was all the way seated in Dean.  He draped his body over Dean’s back, wrapping an arm around Dean’s torso.  Dean could feel Castiel’s breath on his shoulder as he continued, “You will  _not_ leave me.”

He snapped his hips, the dryness pulling uncomfortably for Dean.  

“You will stop making reckless decisions.”

Thrust.

“You will not sacrifice yourself for others.”

Thrust.

“You will be smart, and safe, when you fight.”

Thrust.

“You will not die.”

Thrust.

“You cannot die.”

Finally there was some lubrication, from Castiel’s precome or maybe Dean was bleeding, he didn’t know, but the pain was starting to fade and Dean was  _nearly_  enjoying himself.

Castiel stopped speaking and started concentrating on his movements.  Dean’s eyes were closed, and he was concentrating on his angel behind him, the feelings between his legs, and the angry wave of energy still coursing through the room.  

Dean realized that the energy had changed slightly, from the original fear-inducing bristle to a more intense throbbing, and he hoped that it meant that Castiel’s anger was ebbing away.

After what seemed like forever, Castiel was grunting in Dean’s ear, obviously close to his orgasm. Cas reached his hand down to grasp Dean’s cock, only needing to tug a couple times in sync with his thrusts before Dean was spilling across his bed.  The tightness around Castiel threw him over the edge as well, and Dean groaned at the feeling of fullness as Cas came deep inside him.

They collapsed together, panting.  Dean’s eyes were still watery, and after the emotional and physical ordeal he went through in the last twenty minutes or so, he began crying anew.  He curled in on himself, ashamed and afraid.

He felt Castiel get off the bed and listened as he went to grab a washcloth.  Cas dragged the wet cloth between his legs before pressing two fingers to Dean’s forehead, healing his body.

Dean instantly felt better physically, but emotionally he was still a bit wrecked.

Until Castiel curled up behind him.

“I cannot lose you, Dean Winchester,” Cas crooned in his ear, all anger gone from his voice.  Instead, he sounded pleading, loving even.  “I  _will not_  lose you.  You must understand that.”

Dean nodded, turning his head to look at Cas.  “I do now, Cas.  I’m sorry.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead, acceptance and apology lingering in the kiss.  “I am sorry for hurting you, Dean.  Sleep now, and we’ll talk in the morning.”

Dean nodded, closing his eyes.  As long as his angel would be there when he woke up, he could sleep.


End file.
